Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: The 9th Shadow
by MercilessSun
Summary: Hey everyone! Here we are with a new story: JJBA The 9th Shadow, set during JJBA Stardust Crusaders! Isaac, along with his girls and Jiraiya, now set off to stop Jotaro and his group from being killed by new Stand Users. I do not own High School DxD, Naruto, and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, and all the songs and bands mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY everyone! Welcome to the new series, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: The 9th Shadow, set during Stardust Crusaders.**

-Chronal Nexus, 30 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

Rias, Akeno and Xenovia got to the Watchtower with Kal and Jiraiya. "So what universe is in danger this time?"

Kal said, "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. Lisa."

We then saw what happened.

-Cairo Bridge, 1987, Jotaro's POV-

That bastard! DIO stopped time to kill me for good, but the next time I see him, I'll be so pissed I might bust a vein!

Fuck. I see a steam roller and DIO screams, "ROAD ROLLER!"

DAMMIT! I bring out Star Platinum to destroy it, but DIO came up behind me and stabbed his hand through my chest.

-END OF TRANSMISSION-

Kal said, "From what you saw here, in the final battle against DIO, Jotaro was killed. We ran our drones and discovered Polnareff had been killed as well."

I said, "But wait. There is an entire multiverse in this series. In one of them, DIO killed everyone and evolved his Stand to The World Over Heaven. What's different here?"

"This is not that universe. Now we need you 4 to gain Stands and kill the Parasites."

Rias said, "Wait, what are Stands?"

Kal was given an Arrow and said, "A Stand is the physical manifestation of your soul. This arrow belonged to one of DIO's lackeys, Enya. We had it kept in the Armory right before it was destroyed. Whoa, it's getting impatient. Looks like you're first, Isaac."

"Awe-GAH!" I was stabbed through the chest by the Arrow. I then moved a few seconds after. As it left my body, blue fire surrounded me, but only Kal and I could see it. Then a 6'4 blue skinned man wearing a toga with long blue hair appeared.

I said, "Ariz, is that you? Why are you blue?"

He said, "Well, you know how this series is, makes things weird and turns it to 11. But I think I'll go by Even Flow."

"Awes-"

"GHAH!" Rias then got the Arrow through her chest, ad a 5'9 woman-like figure appeared, wearing a leather corset, black heels, a Devil's tail, and long red hair.

I said, "Hm, kinda looks like it would be Akeno's Stand. So what's her name, Rias?"

She said, "Sympathy For The Devil."

Akeno then got stabbed, and a 5'8 woman wearing a light blue robe with lime green hair with lightnig charms in it appeared. She said, "Not bad, I think I shall call her 'Meaning of Life.''

Xenovia was the last to gain it, and a 5'9 woman wearing light armor and short black hair with a sword appeared. "So this is a 'Stand.'"

Kal said, "That's right. What did you want to call it?"

She thought for a moment. "Bat Country."

The Arrow came back to Kal. "And that's done."

I said, "Wait, why didn't Jiraiya get hit by the Arrow?"

Jiraiya said, "It's because I already have one."

"How?"

"It happened when I got here. It just happened."

"Amazing. My mentor is a natural Stand User. Alright, Kal. I know you told me the Ring can send us to custom locations. I would like you to send us to New York, and please make an appointment with Joseph Joestar."

"Alright. Everyone get packed and come back in 30 minutes."

We got everything ready, said good-bye to the girls including Kuroka, Grayfia, and Sona, and went into the Ring. We then saw the events from 1888 to 1987.

-New York City, 1987, In Front of Joestar Enterprises, Isaac's POV-

We finally got to the past, with all of us wearing nice suits. We walked into the lobby, said to the receptionist, "Hello. I'm here to see Mr. Joestar."

She said, "Oh, you must be Mr. Fennis. Yes, just take the elevators to the top floor and head straight."

"Thank you."

-Top Floor, 5 Minutes, Isaac's POV-

We made it to the top floor and knocked on the closed door. We heard a heavy British voice say, "Come on in."

I opened it and saw a 6'4 tall man with gray hair and a beard, a suit, and a glove on his left hand. He said, "Ah you must be Mr. Isaac Fenis. I am Joseph Joestar. And who are these people?"

"This is my father, Jiraiya, and my assistants, Rias, Akeno, and Xenovia. It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Likewise. So what business do you run?"

I said, "A travel agency."

"Sounds fun. Like where?"

"Everywhere, but our special locations are Mexico, Italy, Japan, and even New York."

"...Get out."

I stood up and said, "I'm afraid I can't do that, Joseph." I then brought out Even Flow.

"You...You're a Stand User?!"

"Yes, sir. I apologize. I wanted to see how you'd react to that."

He took off the glove and revealed a mechanical prosthetic. "Well, it hit a certain nerve."

"I read a few reports from World War II, and it said you lost your arm to a 'Pillar Ma.' Do you mind explaining?"

"It happened in 1938. My friend Caesar Zeppeli and I fought ancient beings named Pillar Men, who had awoken after 2000 years of slumber. They killed countless Nazi soldiers and Caesar. When my mother and teacher, Elizabeth Joestar, or Lisa Lisa as I knew her, and I fought the leader Kars, he evolved with a Stone Mask fitted with a red stone that amplified sunlight and life energy known as Hamon. He almost killed my mother and me, hence the mechanical arm. But it was out of luck that I sent him into space."

"That...That was quite an odd tale."

"Yes, it was. So why are you really here?"

"Well, I-"

A man wearing a red garb came busting in saying, "Mr. Joestar! You have an urgent call from your daughter!"

"WHAT?! I'm sorry, Mr. Fennis and company, but I must take this."

"I understand, Mr. Josetar. Please do take care."

As we were leaving, we all heard, "Jotaro is in jail!? An evil spirit, you say? Don't worry, Holly, I'm on my way!"

As we got to the elevator, Joseph and that same man came on with us. I said, "What happened, Joseph?"

"Family problems. Oh, this is my good friend, Avdol."

Avdol looked at me and said, "Nice to meet you. I apologize for interrupting your meeting."

"It's fine, sir."

-Ground Floor, Isaac's POV-

We finally got there, and Joseph and Avdol ran out the door. As we were leaving, I noticed a postcard showing a colorful town on the floor. I picked it up, and it said, 'Isaac, Your next clue is in Morioh Town. Kal.'

I said, "Looks like we're onto something. Let's get moving."

-End of Chapter-

Ain't that quite a beginning? I figured why not show Joseph Joestar before Holly told him about Jotaro? So here's where the Stand names come from! Even Flow (Pearl Jam song); Sympathy For The Devil (Rolling Stones song); Meaning of Life (Disturbed song); and Bat Country (Avenged Sevenfold song). Thanks for reading!


	2. Whiskey In The Jar

**Hey everyone. Welcome to chapter 2 of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: The 9th Shadow! In the last chapter, Isaac and the new gang got new Stands, and met up with my favorite Jojo: Joseph Joestar. In this chapter, they will investigate the 'Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town', otherwise known as Morioh Town. Enjoy!**

-Morioh Town, 3 Hours Later, Isaac's POV-

We finally got done with a 2 hour flight, and a 1 hour drive to Morioh Town, and when we arrived, Jiraiya asked, "So Isaac, what are we doing here?"

"The reason Joseph left in such a hurry was because his grandson Jotaro was in jail, and that's because he developed his Stand, Star Platinum. That was done by a vampire named DIO, who took the body of Joseph's grandfather, Jonathan Joestar. When DIO gained his Stand 4 years ago, there was a curse put upon the Joestars: Joseph got his Stand, Hermit Purple a year ago, Jotaro got Star Platinum, his daughter Holly almost died from it, but in a month and a half, Jotaro and the group will kill him. But there was another person cursed: Joseph's illegitimate son, Josuke Higashikata."

Rias asked, "And what does this have to do with this?"

"I'm not sure. I'd say let's split up and investigate. Akeno, you'll be with me and Rias, Xenovia, go with Jiraiya. And here are these communicators, but make sure no one sees them. In this time period, technology hasn't advanced far enough for these to be alright."

Xenovia said, "Right."

We then split up.

-15 Minutes later, Near Jozenji, Isaac's POV-

Rias and Akeno were following me as we walked through the town, and Rias said, "So what exactly is this story about?"

"Alright...In 1888, Jonathan Joestar, or Jojo, fought his adopted brother, Dio Brando, who had become a vampire through an ancient Aztec Stone Mask. He initially killed him, but he came back in a ship on the Atlantic as a head that wanted to take Jojo's body, and in that moment, Jojo blew up the ship, got his wife Erina, adopted child Elizabeth, and their unborn child, George Joestar the 2nd off the ship. But he died along with Dio's head. Erina got his body and Dio's head into a casket. Once they got to America, she left the casket to sink into the Atlantic. Then you already know Joseph's story. But now DIO has come back after 100 years by attaching his head to Jojo's body. 4 years ago, he emerged from the casket, and escaped to Egypt, where he met a hag named Enya that gave him a Stand called The World. But it cursed the Joestar line through Stands, which Jotaro and Holly have, but Holly is too kind, and her Stand is killing her."

"Oh, that's-"

"AHHH!" We heard a woman scream in the opposite direction.

Rias asked, "What was that?!"

I replied, "I don't know, but it sounded like Xenovia. Jiraiya, do you hear me?"

I hear nothing but static. "Dammit."

I then see a woman with short black hair holding a boy that's about 4 years old. I heard her say, "Josuke?! Josuke!"

She then got into her car and drove away.

I said, "That was Tomoko Higashikata, Josuke's mother, and that was Josuke. I can't-"

Then everything went black.

-Unknown Area, 3 Hours Later, Isaac's POV-

Ugh, where the hell am I? It looks like I'm still in Morioh Town, but it looks...dark. I'm looking for the others, but I can't find them. "RIAS! AKENO!"

I hear a voice echoing, You won't find them here...In my Twilight Zone."

"Where the hell are you?! Even Flow!"

I saw a woman rise from the street covered in black and said, "Welcome, unknown Stand User. I am Samantha Ulrich, and you are in my own pocket universe, Twilight Zone. I scanned your mind and made replicas of several places you know. I must say, you are most intriguing."

"Are you with DIO?"

"Yes, I am part of a group known as 'Shadows of The Lord.' We are Lord DIO's stealth force. In fact, here's one right now."

She left, and Morioh Town shifted into Kuoh Academy. I the saw Rias passed out in chains and put away Even Flow. "RIAS!"

I then saw a man with long black hair, a heavy metal band shirt, jeans, and holding a tequila bottle. "Whoa there, partner. You-up- you ain't passin'. The name's Sting, and it's right here that you will die."

"Like hell I will! Even Flow!" I then brought out Even Flow.

"So, hrrrp, that's how we're gonna play? Alright, Whiskey In The Jar!" I then saw a small green tick-like creature on his hand.

He was rushing over to me, but quickly fell. "Ugh, fuck."

He got up, and the tick got bigger. He then got more coordinated, and punched my cheek.

I said, "Is that all you got? I don't even-"

I then stumbled and fell as I tried to punch him. "What the...Shit, I feel dizzy. Alright, you prick. What did you do to me?"

He said, "Well, my lightweight friend, I injected you with all the alcohol in my body with my Stand, Whiskey In The Jar."

I then saw the tick on my hand, and it got smaller.

"Dammit. Well, I can still beat you!" I ran to him all drunk, and he takes a big chug from his tequila, then runs to me even more fucked up than I am.

"Now you're finished! Come on, Even Flow!"

We ran to punch each other, but as he was about to hit me, Even Flow blocked. Sting smiled and said, "You might want to look closer."

I was looking, and Whiskey In The Jar was crawling from him to my hand, and injected me with all the tequila.

I then dropped and said, "I...I tag out. Please take care of him for me, Even Flow." I then passed out.

-Morioh Town Replica, Even Flow's POV-

"That idiot. Still, he's better than who was originally the hero in my universe."

Sting said, "What the hell? You can move on your own?!"

"That's right, now say good night! RATATATATATATATA!" I then unleashed a punching barrage upon him and he got blown back.

Sting: RETIRED!

"Now to help Isaac." I then held out my hands and made a flame the size of a flea. I then had it burn its way into his vein, and once it got in contact with the alcohol, it caused a chain reaction that burned out all of the alcohol.

I then heard Rias wake up. "What...What's going on here? Ariz, I mean, Even Flow? Is that you?"

I said, "Hello, Rias. I'm a little busy. Isaac was fighting this guy named Sting who made him pass out drunk. I'm using my fire to burn out the alcohol."

"Well, can you do something about my chains?"

"Hold on...And that's it, I think it's all gone. I'll throw a flame to remove a link."

I then moved a golf-ball-sized flame to her chains, and they fell a minute later. She then ran to Isaac, sat down, and placed his head on her lap.

"Now we just wait." I then faded out.

-Morioh Town Replica, 10 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

I woke up on a...soft spot. I open my eyes and see Rias' smiling face. "Morning, darling."

"Morning Rias. What happened?"

Even Flow came out and said, "Well after you got drunk off your ass, I had to beat the shit out of Sting. I then used my fire to burn out the alcohol, so that's why you woke up sooner than later, and I also released Rias."

"Thanks, pal." He then faded out, I got up and Rias hugged me.

"Thanks for saving me."

"Well, it was Even Flow who saved you, but it was nothing. So now we have a new mission. The others were kidnapped by a woman named Samantha Ulrich is controlling this pocket universe. We gotta find the others and get out of here."

"Alright. Then let's move."

We then headed out to the east towards a familiar place.

-End of Chapter-

 **And there you have it! Isaac and the others were taken by a woman named Samantha Ulrich, with her Stand, Twilight Zone, and Even Flow defeated the first enemy, Sting with his Stand, Whiskey In The Jar. In the next chapter, Isaac and Rias will fight the next Stand User to rescue Akeno. Thanks for reading!**

 **References: Samantha Ulrich (Lars Ulrich-Drummer for Metallica); Twilight Zone (Golden Earring song); Sting (Musician); Whiskey In The Jar (Metallica song).**


	3. Just The Two Of Us

**Hey everyone! Welcome back to the next chapter of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The 9th Shadow! In the last chapter, Isaac and the others were kidnapped in Morioh City, met a woman named Samantha in her Stand, Twilight Zone, then defeated a drunk named Sting and his 'Whiskey In The Jar.' In this chapter, Isaac and Rias try to save the next person, but face...challenges. Enjoy!**

-Road to Next Replica, 20 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

I was walking towards Samantha's next replica while holding Rias' hand. She finally broke the silence and said, "I'm glad we could come with you."

"But everyone was kidnapped by DIO's fanatics."

"So? With our Stands, we can save them. Even flow has incredible strength, reflexes and control of blue fire. And Sympathy For The Devil, well, you'll see."

"Thanks for the encouragement. Well, it looks like we're here...Why did she make this place?"

We saw a Replica of Honnoji Academy. Once we walked through the entrance, a man wearing a white button-up shirt and jeans dropped down and said to Rias, "Why hell, my dear. What are you doing with this loser?"

She said, "I don't hang around with creeps, and watch what you say to my boyfriend."

"If you say so. Then I'm gonna have to take you by force."

We both said, "You bastard!"

Rias was running to him, but he threw a rose in the way. She sliced it up, but when she did, he grinned, clotheslined her, and as she fell, he got on top of her.

She yelled, "What the hell is going on?!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Well, my darling, the name is Bono, and this is my Stand, Just The Two Of Us. We are bound by invisible strings of Fate."

He got up, and moved his arms in a circle. Rias then was moved in front of him, and he grabbed her. "Your girl is now mine! Try to come near me and I will tear her apart!"

He then ran to the Academy with her. I yelled, "RIAS! I gotta get to Akeno or someone!"

I brought out Even Flow, and he said, "How can I help?"

"I want you to sense for Akeno, I think she can help us."

"Alright...I found her. She's in your classroom."

"Thanks." He vanished, and I ran to the classroom.

-Isaac's Old Class, 5 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We just got here, and I saw Akeno unconscious and chained to the back wall. "Akeno!"

I ran to her and had Even Flow melt the chain, and as she fell, I caught her and laid her on the floor. He then vanished, and I waited.

-15 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

She woke up and smiled. "Hello Isaac. Where am I and where's Rias?"

"Well, we're in a pocket universe called 'Twilight Zone,' and well...Rias was kidnapped bya creep named Bono, and threatened to kill her if I try to save here."

"How dare he! The let's save her."

"But how?"

"I have a plan." She then kissed me and said, "It's been a while since it was just you and me."

"Yeah. Around the time I met your father. Man, things have changed. I went from some guy who happened to date a hero in Japan, then saved that hero, her sister and my universe. Then I met all of you and became the 2nd Strongest Devil and the strongest wielder of Ariz. Then I became a Shinobi and a Jinjuriki. But here we all are fighting Stand Users. But I digress. Ready to save Rias?"

"Yes. I am with my Meaning of Life."

-Courtyard Replica, 10 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We got done talking and saw Bono and Rias. He saw me and said, "I thought I told you I would kill her if you came back."

"I'm not here for that. I surrender. Kill me for DIO, and take Akeno as well."

She walked to him and he said, "Yes. Things are finally going my way."

Akeno came up to him and touched his shoulder. "That's right. I'm here to obey every command." As she removed her hand, I saw a bit of Stand Energy.

I thought, "Wait, did she just use her Stand?"

He the removed 'Just The Two Of Us,' and started touching Akeno all over. "I'm sorry to be assertive, but I don't know what's coming over me."

She simled and said, "Don't worry. I just wanted to make you feel better, so you are living through your desires."

As he kept touching and grabbing, I saw the smile change to a devious grin, then he got shocked.

He then fell over, and as he got up, he asked, "What the hell did you do to me?!"

I walked to them and she said, "I used my Stand, Meaning of Life. She released your sexual desires, but she didn't like you, so she gave you a nasty zap!"

"You bitch! Now Rias will perish!" He tried to reattach his Stand, but he couldn't move.

He stood there completely silent and zoned out. I waved my hand in front of his face, and asked, "Rias, what happened?"

"Well, darling, that was my Stand, Sympathy For The Devil. I'm in control of him right now."

"That's amazing. Alright. Well, you bastard, you used my girls to try to kill me, but you're about feel Even Flow's fury, you fucking DUMBASS!"

I brought out Even Flow and unleashed a punching barrage on Bono. "RATATATATATATATATAA!"

Bono: RETIRED!

"Dammit. Well at least we're done here." Rias then hugged me.

She cried and said, "I was so scared. Thank you for saving me!"

I hugged her back and said, "Don't worry, Rias. I'd be happy to do it again. Well let's save Xenovia and Jiraiya!"

We then walked towards the next Replica.

-Courtyard Replica, Bono's POV-

Fuck. I just got beaten by that punk Fennis, and he ran off with those 2 hotties! "I'll get them back!"

I then heard an echoing voice. No...He doesn't think so..."

"Wait...Samantha?"

She then appeared and said, "Lord DIO isn't happy about letting those 3 escape. It's time to atone for your sins..."

"No...NO!"

There was a bright light, and I then appeared in a dimly light bedroom. I then heard a man say, "So, Bono...You failed me."

I turned around and saw DIO in all of his beauty: His golden hair, shirtless, wearing black slacks, and a heart circlet on his forehead. "Lord DIO! Please let me explain!"

"Stop right there. I've already lost 6 Stand Users to those damned Joestars and their companions. I don't want to hear it. You shall perish right here."

"NO...NNOOOOO!" My blood was then drained by Lord DIO, and I was incinerated by Enya 30 minutes later.

-End of Chapter-

 **There you have it! They faced a creep named Bono, saved Akeno, and Bono received punishment from DIO. In the next chapter, the upcoming enemy will receive 'judgement.' Thanks for reading!**

 **I do not own any songs mentioned in this fanfiction. This is clearly for entertainment purposes.**

 **Just The Two Of Us (Bill Withers Song)**

 **Bono (U2 member and musician)**


	4. Scar Tissue

Hey everyone! Welcome to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The 9th Shadow: Scar Tissue! In the last chapter, Isaac and Rias met...certain difficulties, but surpassed it, and got Akeno back! In this one, Isaac and the girls will find Xenovia, but be faced with their demons...Enjoy!

-Road to the Next Replica, 15 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

I was walking with Rias and Akeno to the next Replica when Akeno asked, "So who else accompanied Jotaro and Joseph, and what Stands did they have?"

"Well, there was the man we met earlier, Avdol, and he has the Stand, Magician's Red. It controls fire and heat. Then there is Noriaki Kakyoin, and he has Hierophant Green. It could extend itself over a wide area, and also shoots crystals called 'Emerald Splash.' Next is Jean Pierre Polnareff, and his Stand Silver Chariot, a master swordsman. And finally, the last member of the Stardust Crusaders is a dog named Iggy. He has a Stand called The Fool. It is made of sand."

"Wow, so what are they named after?"

"They are named after Tarot Cards, but we have named ours after songs. Well, it looks like we're...In a new place."

We then came up to...The Soul Society.

Rias asked, "What is this place?"

"It...It's from another universe, we call it 'Bleach.' But why would she make this place?"

We look around, and see Xenovia laying unconscious on a big hill.

-Sokyoku Hill Replica, 5 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We made it to Xenovia, and she then woke up. "Isaac...Rias...Akeno...Where are we?"

"Welcome back, Xenovia. We're in a pocket universe from a fanatic of DIO, and we have to find Jiraiya."

We turned around and saw a man dressed up as a priest. He said, "You sinners shall not leave this place. My Stand Scar Tissue will make sure of that..."

We then saw a monk-like figure. It held out its hand, and we all started to scream out in pain! I then blacked out.

-Unknown Place, 20 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

I'm in a dark place. "Hello? Is anyone out there?"

I then hear a familiar voice. "It's been a while, Isaac."

...No..."Sat...Satsuki!" I the ran to her and hugged her. "Oh my God. I missed you!"

"I know you have, but you left me again..."

"I know..."

"You left me before, and you left me again. I despised my mother for turning my sister on me. And what do you do?"

"But I saved you! I stopped her from using the Life Fiber Core on the Earth! I saved you and Ryuko!"

I then heard Rias. "And what about me? You lost your fight with Riser, and I was almost married to him. I was scared!"

Then Asia appeared. "And who can forget that I died twice?"

Then Naruto appeared. "And I lost my parents, I had no home, and my Tailed Beast took me over!"

And finally Sasuke. "You left me with Orochimaru."

I finally snapped! "NNNOOOOOOO!"

-Sokyoku Hill Replica, Xenovia's POV-

I'm struggling to get up, but I feel some black smoke choke me. "What...What is this!?"

I see a priest step in front of me and say, "Ah, looks like you are innocent. The name is Father David The Disturbed! This is my power blessed by Lord DIO, Scar Tissue! You see, we all sin, and Scar Tissue will pass judgment to all who sin! This young man has seen many hardships with plenty of regrets; this red haired beauty...Oh, she's a Demon. And it seems this black haired one is as well. But why you aren't writhing in agony is something I can't fathom."

I got up and said, "It's because I fight to go beyond my sins, and because of my Stand, Bat Country!" She then appeared and stabbed him in the shoulder.

He started walking back and said, "You wretch! AAHHH!" He then started glowing and Scar Tissue released the others.

Isaac got up, and helped the others up. He walked up to me and asked, "What did you do?"

"Bat Country attacks with a sword of Holy Light, and eradicates any who are guilty, and since he takes pride in DIO, and has a lot of bloodlust, he is judged by Bat Country."

"Awesome. Hey, jackass. You look like a certain priest that adores DIO, do you know a guy by the name of Enrico Pucci?"

"Ah, yes. Lord DIO's prize. He keeps him close because of Whitesnake, but I honestly don't see what's so special about him! AAAAHHHHH!" A huge flash of light occurred and he was turned into a pile of ash.

Isaac said, "Dammit. Well, at least that's done. Thanks for saving us, Xenovia!"

I smiled and said, "I would do anything to protect you, otherwise we wouldn't have a child."

"Come on. It's not even working like that. Well, anyways, let's save Jiraiya, and get out of this crazy ass place."

-We then walked to the next Replica.

-End of Chapter-

Well, there you have it! Xenovia defeated David The Disturbed with Bat Country, and saved the gang. In the next chapter, as they save Jiraiya, they try to get a rather annoying song out of their head. Thanks for reading!

I do not own any songs mentioned.

David The Disturbed comes from David Draiman, the singer for Disturbed, and the band, Disturbed.  
Scar Tissue is named after the Red Hot Chili Peppers song, Scar Tissue.

Well, I guess I could tell you one thing: These new enemies are based on other JoJo villains. Sting comes from Alessi; Bono comes from Steely Dan; and David The Disturbed comes from both Pucci and Devo The Cursed.


	5. What Does The Fox Say?

**HEY EVERYONE! Welcome to the next chapter: What Does The Fox Say? In the previous chapter, the new Crusaders saved Xenovia from a crazy priest. In this chapter, they'll try to save Jiraiya, but get an annoying song stuck in their heads. Enjoy!**

-Road to Final Replica, 15 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We were walking to what looked like the last Replica of the Twilight Zone, and I was explaining the origins of Stands, and Rias said, "Really? They came from a meteor that landed thousands of years ago in Greenland?"

"Yep. They were somewhat of a test of courage. If they touched it and died, they were not worthy. But if they lived, they earned a Stand. About a year ago, an Italian gang leader by the name of Diavolo made 5 Arrows from the Meteor. He sold 4 to Enya the Hag and kept one for himself. And in about 10 years, Morioh Town will be attacked by a high school student with it."

"Wow. Well this Replica kinda fits."

We then saw ahead, and this final Replica was...The Hidden Leaf Village.

"You're right on that. Let's look for Jiraiya."

-Near Hokage Hall Replica, 5 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We split up to look for him, but we had no luck. "Come on, Pervy Sage. Where are you?"

I looked around the Hokage Hall, and found some broken chains on a building across from it. "They're broken...Which means he got out. Dammit. JIRAIYA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I then heard Rias on the communicator. "Is he gone?"

"Yeah, but he broke out." I then see red eyes in a dark alley. "Oh, this can't be good."

A fox then walked out. "Aw. It's a cute little fox. What's your name, little guy?"

I held out my hand, but it bit me and ran away. "Shit. You little bastard."

Rias then said, "Isaac, you're still on. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I ran into a fox and it bit me. I hope it didn't have rabies. Well anyway, let's regroup at the gate and see if we can find Jiraiya."

-Gate Replica, 10 Minuets Later, Isaac's POV-

We finally regrouped and I said, "So Rias, you checked by Naruto's apartment; Akeno, you were at the cemetery, and Xenovia, you went to the Ichiraku, and couldn't find him?"

"That's right. We-"

I then heard, 'Hey...'

"Huh?"

'HEY!'

"AH! I think that fox had something!" Each second, the screams got louder.

Rias and Xenovia then fell over and screamed! "The screaming! It won't stop!"

"Dammit! Akeno, that fox has a Stand and it's annoying to say-AH! To say the least. NNN! Protect us!"

The fox then showed up and Akeno brought out Meaning of Life. it ran to her, but she shocked it. When it fell over, she came to us and said, "Are you-AH!"

At that moment, it got up and bit Akeno on the ankle. Se then started cringing and screaming!

I then slowly knelt up and yelled, "JIRAIYA! HELP US!"

All I could hear was, 'HEYHEYHEYHE-'

I tried to say something, but nothing came out. Jiraiya then showed up and I saw his Stand. It looked like a man wearing jeans, a tank top, and headphones. It took them off and Jiraiya said, "At some point, you gotta take care of yourself, kid."

"Jiraiya? What did you do?"

"It's simple. My Stand, Sound of Madness, cancels out all sound for a 20-meter radius. Now let's get rid of this little pest, right?

"Right! Come on out, Even Flow!" He then came out and unleashed a punching barrage on it. "RATATATATATATATA!"

Fox: RETIRED!

I got everyone up and said, "I got a good name for that Stand: What Does The Fox Say?"

Jiraiya said, "I don't get it, but good job, kid."

"Thanks, but how the hell do we get out of here?"

I heard a woman sat, "That would be me, you pest!"

-End of Chapter-

 **Not bad if I say so myself**. **So they found Jiraiya, found a good use for his Stand, Sound of Madness, and defeated the Fox. In the next chapter, they'll face off against the mistress of the Twilight Zone, Samantha Ulrich! Thanks for reading!**

 **I** do not own any songs mentioned in this fanfiction. It is purely for entertainment.

What Does The Fox Say?-Ylvis song  
Sound of Madness-Shinedown song


	6. Twilight Zone

**What's up everyone? Already on the half way point in this crazy ride. Damn, well, we're not stopping here! In the last chapter, they defeated a fox with a crazy ass Stand and got Jiraiya back. In this episode, they face off against the User of Twilight Zone, Samantha Ulrich. Enjoy!**

-Hidden Leaf Replica, Isaac's POV-

We just defeated the Fox, and Samantha appeared. She said, "You have become quite a thorn in Lord DIO's side for far too long! I shall defeat you with my Stand, Twilight Zone!"

The entire village was cleared out, and it became a wasteland. I finally saw her. She had short black hair, wore a black hooded, and a black medium length skirt.

"Fine then!" We all brought out our Stands, and I started out with fire jabs. But she waved her hand and the fire dissipated. She smiled and said, "I think I shall defeat you first."

I tried to run to her, but I couldn't breath. "HAHAHAHA! My Twilight Zone can be controlled from the land you walk on to the air you breath!"

I was pulled from a change in the gravity to her. "I think you should be handled directly."

I was then thrown into a portal and found myself in a dimly lit room. I then heard a deep but soft voice say, "Ah, so you must be Isaac Fennis. I hear you know quite a few things. My name is DIO, but I'm sure you know that."

Oh shit. "Yes sir. But before you drain my blood, I'd like to talk."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, my Stand will burn this building and you down."

"Fine. Let's talk." He snapped his fingers and I appeared in a chair next to him. Damn, must be The World.

I said to him, "First, who did the Joestars and the others defeat recently?"

"That fool Mannish Boy and his Death 13. Never send a baby to do a vampire's job."

We've been gone for 3 weeks then. "Next, where did you find the people for the 'Shadows?'"

"That's what they call themselves now? Anyways, some of the Stand Users going after the Joestars had sibling and begged me to hire them, but I doubt their talents, except for Samantha and Lars."

Must be someone I haven't seen. "You mind me telling you a secret about your Mask?"

"I'm listening."

"It's incomplete. An immortal created it to become a God, but failed 5000 years ago. Then 50 years ago, he succeeded, but thanks to Joseph Joestar, he is floating around space. You are a Vampire because of an incomplete experiment!"

"I think I've heard enough. The World!"

OH SHIT! Just as soon as I see the World, I closed my eyes, and felt someone hug me.

-Twilight Zone, 5 Minutes Ago, Rias' POV-

Samantha just sent Isaac into some portal, and she said, "While Lord DIO is having fun with his dinner, you are all mine-GEHEHE!"

Akeno then shocked her, and said, "Rias, come and use Sympathy For The Devil to get him back."

"Right."

I went to them, and saw something...wrong. I moved part of her hair and see some kind of wad of flesh. Akeno zaps it to immobilize it, and Xenovia used a little bit of Holy Light to kill it. She woke up and said, "What...What happened? Where's that young man?"

Rias said, "You sent him to some guy named DIO! How could you forget?!"

"What?! I'll get him back!"

She then opens up a portal and I get him back.

-Isaac's POV-

I open my eyes and see Rias hug me. "Ri...Rias How did I get here?"

She let me go and I saw Samantha. "That would be me. I apologize, but DIO put a flesh bud in my forehead. It's gone now, so I wish to accompany you."

"I wouldn't mind at all. Thanks for bringing me can we please go back to the Real World?"

"Right." She focused, and the Twilight Zone vanished. We then appeared on a beach.

I then heard Kal. "Thank the Gods. Where did you go?"

"We were taken by a former fanatic of DIO, but she's on our side now. Were we really gone for 3 weeks?"

Samantha said, "Yes, time moves faster in the Twilight Zone."

"Hey Kal, I'm not familiar with our location. Where are we?"

"Let me see...Oh, you're on the island Avdol hid on, and the Crusaders should be here in a few days."

"Oh, so Polnareff should be going against Judgment soon. Alright, I'll talk to you later."

The communicator turned off, and I said, "Well, let's introduce ourselves to Avdol, everyone."

-Avdol's Island Home, 20 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We went to Avdol's home, and saw a man with red clothes and grey columned hair. He saw us and said, "Who are you and how did you get here?"

I said, "You should remember us from New York, Mr Avdol. You don't have to hide yourself."

He tried to say something, but he sighed. "What do you want, Mr Fennis?"

"I apologize for the intrusion, but my companions and I wish to stay and train until Mr. Joestar and the others get here."

"Fine, but I have a few questions."

"And I will answer them, Avdol."

-Avdol's Dining Room, That Evening, Isaac's POV-

We sat at a big table, and as we are eating, Avdol said, "So who are you people?"

I said, "We are known as Wanderers, we go to different universe and fix distortions in them."

He replied. "I find that hard to believe"

"You're fighting an immortal Vampire who has a spiritual power and sent assassins with said powers to kill you, and you find us hard to believe?"

"Good point. So why were you at 's office 3 weeks ago?"

"I wanted a chat with him. Honstly, I don't know where the distortion is."

"I see. And how did you get to the island? Only Mr. Joestar and I know about it."

Samantha said, "That would be my Stand, Twilight Zone. I used it as a portal and got us here randomly."

"So you are all Stand Users?"

We brought out our Stands and said, "Yes."

"Excellent. Well, get some rest. In the morning, we shall enhance your Stands."

I said, "Yes, Avdol!"

-Spare Bedroom, 15 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

I'm laying in bed with my girls when Smantha comes in and says, "Mind if I sleep here tonight?"

Rias says, "Of course not. There's always room."

She lays next to Akeno. I see her devious smile. She touches Samantha's arm, and Samantha gets on top of me. She kisses me, and Akeno says, "I see. So you desire Isaac."

She stops and says, "Yes. Ever since I met him, I felt a general curiosity from him, one I wanted to indulge in."

Rias said, to me, "Well, you have another girl in your harem."

"Awesome." Samantha gets back down and we all sleep.

-Couch in Avdol's Living Room, Jiraiya's POV-

I heard Isaac getting another girl. "This is ridiculous."

I then fall asleep on this boulder of a couch.

-End of Chapter-

 **There you go! Isaac encountered DIO and almost died, but luckily, they removed Samantha's flesh bud and saved his ass. Then they saw Avdol in hiding, and Samantha is now part of Isaac's harem. In the next episode, the gang will go to a possible location of the Parasite. Thanks for reading!**

 **No song references this time. Sorry.**


	7. Sanctuary

Hey everyone! Welcome to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The 9th Shadow-Sanctuary! In the last chapter, Isaac and the gang went against Samantha and her Twilight Zone, had a chat with DIO, and started training with Avdol! In this chapter, after their 3 day training, they investigate a strange resort in Japan. Enjoy!

-Avdol's Island, 3 Days Later, Isaac's POV-

-Avdol and I were having a sparring match with our Stands, and we got a few good blows in. Just as I was about to land a punch, he walked away. Even Flow vanished, and Avdol said, "Well done, Isaac. You've gained more strength, speed, and better control of your flames."

I was sweating a little bit, and I said, "And I have you to thank, Avdol. It's good that Even Flow and Magician's Red are the same. So the gang's gonna be here soon?"

"Correct. I bought a submarine before you got here. Then it's off to Egypt, so you might want to leave now."

"Right. Thank you for helping us, Avdol."

We went into his house, packed up and went into the Twilight Zone.

-Twilight Zone, 20 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We just left Avdol's island, and I said, "Hey, Samantha, could you please make a radio frequency?"

"Will do."

I heard a bit of static, but then I heard Kal. "So you got some training in, huh?"

"Yep. It's good to have a natural Stand User to train with. What's up?"

"I found a strange energy source. Might be the Parasite. I'll send you the coordinates."

I heard a beep on the communicator and it showed..."A hot springs and hotel in Japan. Sweet."

"Hope you find it. Later." He then signed off it.

I said to Samantha, "Could you please send us here?"

"Of course." She focused, the ground shook, and half a minute later, a portal opened up to a mountain range in Japan.

-Hot Springs Lobby, 5 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We walked to a woman at the front desk. She looked...happy. "Hello. Welcome to the Sanctuary Resort, where peace truly exists. Do you have a reservation?"

"No, ma'am, but we would like 2 rooms for the night,"

"Yes, sir." A few minutes later, we got checked in. "...And here are your room keys. Thank you for checking in, and please go to the hot springs, you won't regret it."

"Thank you." Please tell me I'm not getting stabbed tonight.

We just got to our room, and it was amazing! King sized bed, mood lighting, and everything in between. I said, "This only cost 6000 Yen!?"

Rias got on the bed and said, "Definitely worth it. How about we go to the hot springs?"

"Yes! Ahem, I mean, yeah, let's go."

We went to our changing rooms. After I came into the hot springs, my eyes got wide from the excitement! Naked women all around... I saw my girls there, and Rias said, "Come sit with us."

I sat down and smelled something weird. They started grabbing me and I said, "What's gotten into you today?"

Akeno grabbed my hand and laid it onto of her breasts. "Don't talk, just enjoy."

I was about to zone out from excitement, but..."No!"

I stood up and said, "I know there's a Stand using you to distract me, but I have to find it before it tries to have you kill me!"

As soon as I said that, all the girls stood up and said, "We are not here to hurt you, only relax you."

"Who, or what, are you?"

"We are Sanctuary. We wish to show you something. Follow."

Out of all the girls, Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, and Samantha walked out of the hot springs. I followed them until they stopped in front of a maintenance room. I opened the door and saw a meteor on top of a small crack. "Wait...I think this is a Meteor that grants Stands...I think I get it now! When it landed, possibly thousands of years ago, it opened a small fissure and steam rose up from it. The steam then was given a Stand ability called 'Sanctuary', which might explain this entire resort. If breathed, the steam gives the person, or people in this case, the feeling of total bliss, which means...Best vacation ever!"

We went to my room to 'relax'...with 3 more girls from the resort!

-Jiraiya's Room, That Evening, Jiraira's POV-

I was talking to Kal in Isaac's place. He said, "So let me get this straight: You went to the hot springs and found out the entire place was a Stand? And Isaac's in his room having sex with 7 women!?"

"Yep..."

"Dammit. Get me through to him."

"He said he didn't want to be disturbed. Besides, I'd rather not see him nude."

"Alright. How long are you gonna be there?"

"Well, he just extended us for a week."

"WHAT?! Fuck. Alright, but put me through after that week."

"You got it."

He got off the line.

This ain't fair! First Isaac already has a harem and gets a new girl 3 days ago. Then he gets the attention of every girl in this resort! Now he's having sex for an entire week! I was laying in my bed and said, "When is it gonna be my turn?!"

-End of Chapter-

There you have it! Isaac and the others went to a resort that has a sexual Stand, Sanctuary, and they will be there for a week. In the next chapter, Isaac and the others will get some Italian...Think about it! Thanks for reading!


	8. Wrong Side of Heaven

Hey everyone! Welcome to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The 9th Shadow-Wrong Side of Heaven! In the last chapter, Isaac and the gang went to a strange hot springs, but end up having lots of sex! In this one, they go to Florence, Italy, and eat some Italian food, if you know what I mean. Thanks for reading!

-Isaac's Hotel Room, 1 Week Later, Isaac's POV-

HOO! A whole week of insane sex, and no sign of a Parasite anywhere! But I was too exhausted on a Monday, so I was sleeping with 6 girls. I then heard someone knock on the door. "Ugh, hold on." I sluggishly got up to put on my pants. I got to the door, opened it and saw Jiraiya.

He held up a communicator and said, "It's Kal."

I put it on and said, "What's up, Kal?"

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"...Having sex all week..."

"Dammit, Isaac. I told you to find and kill a Universe-distorting Parasite, not have sex. Look, just patrol around Italy. The drones caught wind of a restaurant in Florence that can increase someone's luck. Might e a new Stand. Go and look for a place called Purgatory."

"Right. We'll get right on it." It then turned off.

I gave it to Jiraiya and said, "Alright everyone, new task: We set out to Florence, Italy in 1 hour."

All the girls from Sanctuary say, "Aw, can't you stay?"

"Sorry, Sanctuary, but my boss is pissed already. Let's shower, Rias."

She wakes up and we shower together.

-Twilight Zone, 1 Hour Later, Isaac's POV-

We just got in and Samantha said, "Well, that was fun."

I replied, "Yeah, but we gotta get to work. So off to Florence!"

She then focused, and a few seconds later, we wound up in Florence, Italy.

I guess it was about 10 am there, and as we were looking for a place called 'Purgatory,' a kid with silver hair ran past us.

"Oh shit. That was Leone Abbacchio."

Rias asked, "Who?"

"So, a year ago, DIO had 4 sons: Giorno Giovanna, Donatello, Ungalo, and Rikiel. Giorno then became part of an Itatian gang called Passione, and we just passed by one of his fellow members. Anyways, I think we're here."

We see a big sign called 'Purgatory.' We walk in and see 2 blonde Itailan men. One man said, "Welcome to Purgatory. I am Ivan-,"

"And I am Jason."

Then a kid came around and said, "And I'm Tonio!"

Ivan got furious, dragged him to the back, then got back to us. "I apologize, that was our cousin Tonio. Would you like a table?"

"Yes. 6 please."

We sat at a big table and was given water. Ivan then said, "Here at Purgatory, we do not have menus, only 2 choices: Heaven-"

Jason continued, "Or Hell. So choose."

The girls and I whispered to each other. When we finished, I said, "The girls and I will have the Heaven Meals."

"Excellent. And for you, sir?"

Jiraiya said, "I will have the Hell Meal."

"Great choice, sir. We will get it ready."

As soon as they left, Rias said, "Alright, Isaac. Tell us what you know about this situation."

"Okay...12 years from now, in Morioh Town, there will be a restarant called Trendy. Josuke and his friend Okuyasu Nijimura go there and the chef, Tonio Trussardi, gives Okuyasu food that cures him of ailments such as insomnia and tooth cavities. Josuke was suspicious and confronted him, but it turns out Tonio just wanted to help people with good food through his Stand, Pearl Jam. I think these guys are Tonio's cousins, so be wary."

Rias then asked, "And what Stands do you think these guys have? And what song matched Heaven and/or Hell?"

"Well, I know it will have to do with food. And for the song, I think there are 2 matches: Heaven Nor Hell by Volbeat or..."

When I said that, Ivan and Jason came in with our food. "Here are your Heaven Meals, Chicken Alfredo, and your Hell, Spaghetti and Sausage. Enjoy."

They stayed as we tasted it. I have the first bite, and said, "Not bad, Ivan."

He turned away, and I hid a small Blue Fire in the flame of the candle on the table. I kept eating, and a few seconds later, I caught a glimpse of something metal. Jiraiya caught it and said, "And what's the knife for? Planning to cut his chicken?!"

He got angry and said, "Try to stop me, old man!"

Jiraiya pulled Ivan's arm towards him, but Ivan grinned, threw the knife at Jiraiya and kicked me. Jiraiya then got stabbed in the arm, and I got thrown backwards, and accidentally set off the flame like a bomb. Everyone cleared out except for us.

Rias yelled to me, "What the hell, Isaac?! Are you trying to kill us?"

"Sorry. I don't know what happened."

Ivan and Jason then laughed. Ivan said, "It was our Stands, Wrong Side of Heaven-"

"And Righteous Side of Hell! Depending on which you eat, RSoH will increase your luck-"

"While WSoH decreases your luck! We ate RSoH, so as you would say, 'We are rubber, you are glue!'"

They were about to kill us when I saw Tonio jump out to us and gave us apples. "Don't worry. These will help."

We all ate them and healed instantly. I said, "How did you do that?"

"It was my gift, Pearl Jam. Now to my cousins..."

He turned to them and said, "I know of your alliance with this 'DIO' and your plan to kill these people. Now your luck has run out!"

Ivan said, "You brat! You will pay for interfering!"

He went to punch Tonio, but I caught his fist and said, "First you ally yourself with a monster like DIO, then you try to kill us, and now you try to beat up your cousin...Have you know souls?!"

I used flames to chase Jason to me and Ivan, brought out Even Flow and said, "Now you shall pay! RATATATATATATA!"

Ivan and Jason: RETIRED!

I said to Tonio, "Thanks, Tonio. So you want to be a chef, huh?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Good. I bet you'll be a great one." I messed with his hair and said, "Have a great like, Tonio Trussardi."

We went back inside the Twilight Zone.

-Twilight Zone, Isaac's POV-

I heard Kal on the communicator. "So how'd it go?"

"We met Tonio Trussardi and his cousins, Ivan and Jason. They almost killed us, but Tonio jumped in with Pearl Jam and saved us. However, there is no sign of the Parasite."

"I see. Well, for now, just sit in the Twilight Zone until we hear something."

"Gotcha."

He signed off and I said, "Dammit. Well, at least I met Tonio. How about we relax a little bit?"

Akeno said, "Did you want to go to Sanctuary again?"

"I'd love to, but how about we sleep here tonight and watch Polnareff face off against Judgment?"

Samantha quickly made a bed for us and a couch for Jiraiya. "Realy?"

We all laid down and she made a small rift. We saw Polnareff with a naked woman that was biting his neck.

Rias hugged me and said, "Ugh. What's happening?"

I said, "Well, Polnareff's sister was killed bya man named J. Geil. He is with the Stand, Judgment, and it made a clay doll to kill him, but things will work out. Now watch."

We then saw a clay doll of Avdol, but a minute later, the real Avdol appeared and destroyed them immediately. Then Polnareff said, "I thought you were dead!"

She asked, What does he mean by that?"

"He was almost shot by J. Geil's partner, Hol Horse. But he's alive and well, since we trained with him."

Then they saw a reed in the ground, put bugs in it and pissed in it. Why? Why in front of my girlfriends? Then everyone saw them, and the only one surprised was Polnareff. Then as soon as they were done talking a huge submarine came out of the water near the island, and I said, "As I said, things will work out. The gang is back together, and now they have a sure fire way to get to Egypt. But for now, we must get some sleep."

We all went to sleep as Samantha closed the rift.

-End of Chapter-

And that's the end of that! Isaac and the gang met Tonio Trussardi and his cousins, who almost killed them with new Stands. In the next chapter, they will go to Egypt and stop a suspicious riot. Thanks for reading!

I do not own song mentioned.

Song References:

Wrong Side of Heaven/Righteous Side of Hell- Five Finger Death Punch Song/lyrics/album  
Ivan/Jason-5FDP members  
Pearl Jam-Band


	9. Shout At The Devil

Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 9 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The 9th Shadow. In the last chapter, Isaac and the gang fought against Tonio Trussardi's cousins, and made Tonio continue with his dream. In this chapter, they will find some trouble in the town where Alessi and Mariah will strike the day before it happens. Enjoy!

-Twilight Zone, The Next Day, Isaac's POV-

I was sleeping with my girls when my communicator started beeping. I woke up, answered it and said, "Hey, Kal. Any word on the Parasite?"

"Not right now, but we got word of a riot in the small town the Crusaders are at when Mariah and Alessi attacked. The people were peaceful, but something, or someone, tipped them off. Find out if a Stand is involved."

"Right." He then signed off. "Alright everyone. Let's stop a riot."

-Egyptian Town, 20 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We just arrived and saw some smoke in the distance. We then ran to it and saw people breaking into homes, burning food carts and yelling, "FREEDOM! FREEDOM!"

Then a man wearing a suit came out of the crowd and said, "I was hoping to get the Joestars, but I found you instead. Either way, Lord DIO will pay me handsomely. The name is Mickey Sixx. Nice to see you again, traitor."

Samantha said, "Hello, Mickey. I take it this is your Stand's work?"

"Correct. This is 'Shout At The Devil.' I placed a brand on the Joestars, but these people just can't find them. Oh well." He took a deep breath, then we saw a humanoid Stand that had diagonal lines down its blue and green body. It then yelled at us, and a red skull-and-crossbones symbol appeared on us. Then the rioters turned to us.

I said, "Oh shit. RUN!"

We started running, but as soon as we got further, I looked back and saw they were still hot on our tail. "Come one! For once, can something work out?! Even Flow!"

My Stand came out and made a huge wall of Blue Fire. As we ran away, I said, "HA! Now try to kill us! Quick! To that hotel!" I pointed to a hotel to the west, and we ran towards it.

-Hotel Lobby, Isaac's POV-

Damn! We just piled up all the chairs, couches and everything else on the doorways, then I started to notice...

"Wait. There's no one here...What's going on?"

I then heard a young man say, "That's cause everyone went crazy. Now who the hell are you?"

I turned around, and I saw someone: A 6'4 black-haired man wearing a dark blue school uniform, purple shirt, black hat with gold symbol on the front that's also torn in the back. Oh yes!

I said, "The name's Isaac Fennis. And you are?"

"Jotaro Kujo. Hey Gramps, this the guy you were talking about?"

Joseph then walked up and said, "Oh,hello Isaac. Been keeping yourself busy, I see."

"Of course, Mr. Joestar. What happened here?"

"Last night, we received these brands, and ever since, we've been attacked. Hey everyone! These are friends, come on out!"

We then saw Avdol, Jean Polnareff, Noriaki Kakyoin, and Iggy. But before we could make introductions, we saw windows getting smashed and people coming in. Jotaro said, "Gimme a break. Alright, let's fight!"

We all brought out our Stands. Then Mickey came out and said, "Well done, young Fennis. Not only did the rioters find you, but they also found the Joestars. I shall congratulate you with a quick death! Shout At The Devil!"

It then came out and he rushed me, but I countered with a wall of fire paired with Avdol's fire. He went through it, and said, "Do you really think you can stop me?! There is a reason Lord DIO chose me. I have trained my body to the absolute limit. Pain no longer phases me, and you have no way to stop me! Now die!"

I said, "Xenovia! Polnareff! Now!"

They started running to him, brought out Bat Country and Silver Chariot, and Xenovia said, "Repent!"

Bat Country and Silver Chariot stabbed him, but he said, "Is that supposed to hurt?"

She asked, "But how?! My Holy Light is supposed to erase you and your sins."

He chuckled and replied, "My training also enhanced my mind and spirit. I am without sins and emotions. You are weak!"

Mickey was about to punch me when Jotaro caught it. "I won't stand idly by while you threaten us and Gramps' friends! Now I shall judge you! Star Platinum!"

Jotaro brought out Star Platinum and let Mickey go. Mickey tried to move, but Kakyoin's Stand, Hierophant Green, tied him up. The Star Platinum laid a punching barrage on Mickey.

"ORAORAORAORAORA! OORRAAA!"

Mickey Sixx: RETIRED!

I said to Jotaro, "Thanks for saving my ass, Jotaro."

He said, "Good grief. Give that thanks to Gramps. I don't need it."

"Right. So mind if we all have a chat?"

-Hotel Conference Room, 20 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

The village was being repaired, and we already helped the hotel staff put everything back in exchange for using the conference room with refreshments for about half an hour. As we entered, Polnareff tried to grab Rias' ass. I grabbed his wrist, twisted it, and said, "I like you, Polnareff, but don't try to do that with any of my girls again."

I let go, and he said, "Damn. I got it."

We all sat down and Joseph said, "Well, It's nice to see you all again. It looks like you have a new friend."

Samantha replied, "Yes, sir. I am Samantha Ulrich, former lackey of Lord DIO, and User of the Stand, Twilight Zone."

"DIO? Isaac, what were you thinking?"

I said, "Don't worry, Joseph. Xenovia killed the flesh bud."

Joseph said, "Fine. Now there's one thing I want to know: How did you know about some of these things before? Because obviously you wouldn't have picked out those places when we first met unless you knew something."

"As you wish. We are known as Wanderers, and we travel through different universes and repair distortions. Yours is experiencing one, and if we don't fix it, Jotaro will get killed fighting DIO."

Jotaro said, "Like hell I will."

"If. If we don't repair it. But don't fear: With our Stands, we shall kill what's causing it."

"I see. So what's the plan?"

"Well, we'll fight the last followers of DIO that you haven't encountered before, and make sure no one else tries to kill any of you."

Jotaro got up and said, "I'm tired of this. I'm going to my room."

I got up and said, "Jotaro. Wait!"

"No. You listen here. I'm tired of your 'wisdom' and saying that I could die from DIO or anyone else. If you don't know, my mother's life is on the line!"

"Of course I know that! But this is bigger than you! I know more about what's out in this crazy world, and with my knowledge of DIO, his Stand, and any other threats out there and how to kill them than you know of your Stand's po-"

He then punched me. "Don't you ever underestimate me again, you little shit! I'm going to my room, Gramps."

Rias got me up, and said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. To be honest, I kinda deserved that. I'm sorry about that, Joseph."

He said, "No, you don't have to apologize. My grandson has always been like this. But what did you mean by 'other threats?'"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that. Well, we must be going. Good luck everyone, and try not to get killed."

-Twilight Zone, 20 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

I laid on the bed with Rias next to me and I said, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

She stroked my hair and said, "Nothing. I guess Jotaro isn't the friendliest out there."

"You're not wrong there. But still, we have a job to do." I turned on the communicator and said, "Hey Kal. Are you there?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I assume you saw what happened with Jotaro?"

"Yeah, but you know how he is."

"True. Any word on the Parasite?"

"Nope. Just sit tight." He then signed off.

"Well, at least I met Jotaro. Well, time to tour Italy a little bit!"

-End of Chapter-

There you go! They fought against the powerhouse Mickey Sixx and his Stand, Shout At The Devil, met Jotaro and the Crusaders, and had a nice chat with them. In the next chapter, they'll find the last member of the Shadows, but run into a familiar coliseum, then fight some outsiders. Thanks for reading!

I do not own any songs or bands referenced.

Mickey Sixx-Nikki Sixx from Motley Crue.

Shout At The Devil-Motley Crue song.

Author's Note: Hey everyone. Thanks for sticking around to the 3/4 point! I'm glad to give you this JoJo fanfic, and to those from the Stardust Crusaders Reddit, thanks for finding this, and I hope you like the Stands I made. The next one will feature the last villain in the show, along with 2 personal favorites of mine from Part 2. Also, I have decided that the next fanfiction will be Soul Eater! Once again, thanks for reading.


	10. Rainbow In The Dark

Hey guys! Welcome to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The 9th Shadow: Rainbow In The Dark! In the last chapter, the gang fought off an asshat with a Stand that produced a mob with Jotaro! In this chapter, they will find the leader of the Shadows! Enjoy!

-Twilight Zone, The Next Day, 11am, Isaac's POV-

We woke up around 9, and decided to watch Polnareff struggle with Alessi and his Stand, Sethan. When he ran into the woman, my communicator started beeping. "Hey, Kal. Any word on the Parasite yet?"

He answered, "No luck there, but we got word of a forest fire near Saint Moritz, Switzerland. It may not seem out of the ordinary, but we saw a known associate of DIO, so we want you to check it out."

"Thanks, man. We'll check it out." He signed off, and I said, "Well, it's time to go to Switzerland. We head out in 30 minutes."

-Forest near Saint Moritz, 30 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We just arrived and saw the forest uncontrollably burning. I then brought out Even Flow, and with my new skills, made the fire dissipate. Thanks you, Avdol. As soon as it went out, we saw a man wearing a typical 80s punk outfit, but had long green hair. He was holding a Molotov, and said, "Hello, traitor. I see you sided with our enemies. You know what that means."

Samantha said, "Yes, but I have chosen to ignore DIO's commands and line my life without him killing me."

"Well, since you have made you decision, then so will I. Follow me if you wish to end this." He then threw a Molotov on the ground, but Even Flow quickly removed it, he disappeared, and we followed.

-Ancient Coliseum, 20 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We chased Lars to some coliseum, and as we got to the exit, some kind of invisible barrier prevented us from leaving. Lars laughed and said, "You clearly don't know a trap when it's happening right in front of you!"

I said, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Portals opened up in front of each of us and he said, "This ancient battleground happens to have a Stand ability Lord DIO called 'Rainbow In The Dark.' Good luck battling your demons!" He then ran off.

"Dammit." The communicator then came on.

Kal came on and said, "Isaac, we got a problem."

"I said, "We kinda have one as well. I think we might be at the Skeleton Heel Stone, where Joseph fought Wham. I want you to research this place and see if it has a Stand ability."

"I will, but this is serious."

"Fine, what is it?"

"5 people, just vanished from other universes, and one of our own."

"Who-KHAH!"

I was then punched by a person that came out of the portal. "Alright, who has the-AAHH!"

I then saw the young man: He was 5'6, had shaggy black hair, and wore a tank top and jeans. He said, "The name is Yusuke Urameshi. Now where the hell am I? I need to get back to the Dark Tournament."

Oh shit. "Well, then we'll have to help each other if you want to go back."

He said, "Now I can't do that." He held up his finger, and it started to glow…..No. "SPIRIT GUN!"

I jumped out of the way, and it hit a column in the coliseum. I then saw 5 other people come out of the portals: Mio Naruse from the Sister Devil Testament for Rias; Aqua from Kingdom Hearts in front of Xenovia…...Now I see what Kal meant by one of our own. Anyways, Kurumu Kurono appeared for Akeno, Cinder Falls from RWBY showed up to Samantha and…"Hey, Kal. Better be ready for some trouble from The Time Patrol."

"Why? Is someone from them gone?"

"Yep. Better be ready to fight Jiraiya! He may e a pervert, but he packs a punch!"

I was referring to Master Roshi from the Dragon Ball Z universe.

As soon as they all came out, the portals closed. We then heard a mysterious yet familiar voice say, "FIGHT!"

Yusuke then threw the first punch, but I dodged, brought out Even Flow and laid a punching barrage on him. "RATATATATATA! How do you like that!?"

He then appeared behind me and said, "What exactly were you punching, dumbass? Let me show you a real punching barrage! HAAAAA!"

He then started moving all around me and punching me! DAMMIT!

-Rias' Match with Mio, Rias' POV-

So I'm fighting this woman…..She almost looks like me. I brought out Sympathy With the Devil, and touched her. I said, "This is easier than I thought. Now surrender."

Mio said, "What are you talking about!? Take this!" She then brought out huge energy blasts.

Isaac slowly got up, and said, "Don't think of using your Stand. She's also a Devil, so that won't work!"

He then got up and tried to fight Yusuke. Great. How can I beat her?

-Jiraiya's Match with Master Roshi, Isaac's POV-

Great, his girls are fighting total babes, and I'm stuck with this old man. Doesn't look like Sound of Madness will work here. Oh well. It's good that I'm one of the Sannin! We then traded blows.

-Akeno's Match with Kurumu, Akeno's POV-

We were fighting each other when this other girl said, "I don't know what's shocking me, but you better stop!"

"You're supposed to feel more than a jolt. Why don't you feel aroused?"

She said while in an attacking position, "I am a succubus, no sexual trick will work on me. In fact, I wouldn't mind using a few on that cute boy over there."

I went to attack her with Meaning of Life, and replied, "Then let's make this a battle for love!"

-Xenovia's Match with Aqua, Xenovia's POV-

Aqua started attacking me, but I kept blocking with Bat Country. She said, "Please do something about this, Xenovia. I can't control myself!"

I can't use my Stand on her, otherwise I'll kill her. I don't think Kal, or I would like that. I then kicked her away.

-Samantha's Match with Cinder Falls, Samantha's POV-

I immediately got into my fight with this woman. She kept throwing fire at me, but I used my Twilight Zone to send them away. I gotta get rid of her quick! I then sent her and myself into the Twilight Zone.

-Isaac's Match, Isaac's POV-

Great. Samantha just left with Cinder, and we're all getting our asses handed to us. I was on the floor from that last attack from Yusuke. I said before he was about to attack, "Before you kill me, I gotta know:How can you see my Stand?"

"I can see Demons, so your little Demon pal, or 'Stand' counts. Now say your prayers! HA!"

He was about to throw the last punch when the portal opened up, and some big guy grabbed the punch.

The voice from the Coliseum said, "A new challenger approaches!"

I then heard a familiar voice say, "And I thought you were a skilled Stand User. Looks like Gramps was wrong, Isaac. Oh well. ORA!"

I got up and saw Jotaro. "Well thanks for coming here so late!"

He said, "Shut up. There's no way you can beat him unless you will yourself to be stronger. Now let's fight!"

I had a serious look on my face and said, "You're right! HHHHAAAAAAAA!"

I then focused and Even Flow changed. He had blue armor with silver flames and his hair changed to silver. Even Flow said, "Well, this is something. A strong resolve can change a Stand. I am now Even Flow COURAGE!"

I then pinned Yusuke to the ground and yelled to Rias, "Remember! You are the next heir to the House of Gremory! She is nothing but a fake! You can beat her!"

-Rias' Match, Rias' POV-

I was getting beaten by Mio when I heard Isaac yell, "Remember! You are the next heir to the House of Gremory! She is nothing but a fake! You can beat her!"

I got up and said, "You're right, Isaac! You better get ready, you slut!"

I then focused and Sympathy With The Devil changed! She then had a black dress and wore a gold crown. I said, "I will beat you now…..With Sympathy With The Devil CROWN!"

SWTDC then put her hands together and created a giant construct of energy and blasted Mio with it! Rainbow In The Dark said, "Winner! Rias Gremory!"

Mio was then taken back to her universe.

-Isaac's Match, Isaac's POV-

I saw Rias beat Mio. That's my girl. I then let Yusuke go and said, "Sorry, but I'm gonna finish this quick. Let's go, Jotaro!"

We then unleashed punching barrages on him. "ORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

"RATATATATATATATATATATATATA!"

He was then blown back into the portal. RITD announced, "Winners! Isaac Fennis and Jotaro Kujo!"

-Akeno's Match, Akeno's POV-

Well, I don't want to be left behind. "Take this!"

Meaning of Life created a giant ball of lightning and defeated Kurumu. We then heard, "Winner! Akeno Himejima!"

-Xenovia's Match, Xenovia's POV-

I can't take being attacked while feeling guilty if I hit her with my Stand! I punched Aqua in the face, and as she fell, I said, "Stay down."

She fainted, and the voice announced, "Winner! Xenovia!"

-Jiraiya's Match, Jiraiya's POV-

Now to get rid of this old geezer! I said, "Alright, let's finish this!"

I held out my hand and Stand Energy flowed into it like a Rasengan. "Spiritual Rasengan!"

I ran and hit him with it. He then got flung into the portal. I then heard, "Winner! Jiraiya!"

-Samantha's Match, Samantha's POV-

I brought this pyromaniac into my Twilight Zone, and instantly suffocated her. I want to get this over quickly. I then opened the portal back up, tossed her to the ground, and the voice said, "Winner! Samantha Ulrich!"

-Coliseum, Isaac's POV-

Jotaro said, "Well, looks like you can actually fight. Thanks for bringing me out here. It's better than that ass Alessi. I hate being a kid. I'll tell Gramps you said hi."

I said, "Thanks, Jotaro."

"Good grief. Later, Isaac."

Jotaro left through the portal, and I said, "I think I know that voice. Nice to finally meet you, Wham!"

Rainbow In The Dark said, "So you figured it out. Yes. Skeleton Heel Stone had a meteor land here thousands of years ago, and whoever won the battle received what you call a 'Stand.' When I lost my battle against Joseph Joestar 49 years ago, my ashes gained this ability. Now leave, for you have earned to keep living."

As we left, I said, "Thanks, Wham."

We then went into the Twilight Zone.

-Twilight Zone, 5 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We were just standing around when Kal said, "So Rainbow In The Dark was actually Wham's ashes that gained a Stand…..Incredible."

I said, "Dammit. You know we could have died, right!? And one of th Wanderers could have been responsible for that!?"

"Yeah, but you survived without killing any of them. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta have a long chat with Trunks. Crap." He then signed off.

I said, "Well, what did you want to do for the rest of the day? Joseph and Avdol should be done fighting Mariah."

Samantha replied, "Mariah!? Hold on!"

She then focused, and we appeared in the village that Alessi and Mariah attacked, and Samantha ran to the nearest hospital. We then followed.

-Egyptian Hospital, Mariah's Room, 20 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We found Samantha sitting next to Mariah, and both were sleeping. I woke her up and she said, "It's been so long since I've seen her."

I asked, "You know her?"

"Of course. She's my sister."

"Oh. I'm sorry that Joseph and Avdol crushed her."

"No, it's fine."

Mariah woke up, and she said, "Sister…..Who are-AH"

Samantha said, "Don't move. You were severely injured in your fight, but now is the time to rest."

I said, "Hello, Mariah. I hope you learned a lesson about taking money from insane 100-year old Vampires."

"I don't know you, but shut up."

Samantha replied, "Now stop. I thought I told you not to take DIO's money. I begged him to take me in after you accepted, and look where that money led you."

"I…..I'm sorry."

They both shed a tear, and I said, "We'll be outside. Let us know when you're ready to go."

-Outside Mariah's Room, 3 Hours Later, Isaac's POV-

Rias, Akeno, and I were sleeping when Samantha woke us up. "I'm sorry I took so long."

I said, "Don't worry about it. Now we need to come up with a plan on where to find Lars."

We then went back to the Twilight Zone for the night.

-End of Chapter-

Another One Bites The Dust! Isaac and the gang went toe to toe with other anime characters, including Master Roshi, Aqua from Kingdom Hearts, who just so happens to be a Wanderer as well! In the next chapter, they will finally fight the final enemy Stand User, Lars Shadows! Thanks for reading!

I do not own any songs or any anime/video game characters.

Song references:

Lars Shadows: Lars Ulrich (Metallica) and M. Shadows (Avenged Sevenfold)

Rainbow In The Dark: Dio song.


	11. Lose Yourself

**Hey guys. MercilessSun here with a new chapter of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The 9th Shadow! In the last chapter, Isaac and the gang fought their alternate universe counterparts, and were saved by Jotaro and Isaac's and Rias' new forms of their Stands. In this chapter, they finally spectate the battle of Jotaro vs. DIO, until they have to face off against the final Shadow: Lars Shadows. Enjoy!**

-Twilight Zone, 2 Weeks Later, Isaac's POV-

Well, today's finally the day. We've been waiting for Lars to show up after what happened in Skeleton Heel Stone, but he hasn't shown up. But now Jotaro is about to fight DIO, and we don't want to miss it! I said to Samantha, "Well, we're not gonna wait for Lars to show up. Could you please bring us to Cairo?"

"Of course." She focused, and we arrived in Cairo a few seconds later.

I turned on the communicator and said, "Hey Kal, you mind dropping off some equipment?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"We'll need some Senzu Beans, All-Seeing Eyes, and Anchors. Who knows how Lars' Stand will be?"

"Alright….And it should be there now."

A package arrived, and we got 10 Senzu Beans, 6 All-Seeing Eyes, and 6 Anchors. For those who don't know, Senzu Beans are a special medicine from the Dragon Ball universe. It can heal all wounds and restore stamina. Anchors, however, are inventions from the Wanderers that can pull out anyone if they are in absolute danger. And finally All-Seeing Eyes are goggles that can see through all walls, no matter the distance or material.

I put the bag of Senzu Beans in my pocket, and everyone pinned on the Anchors. "Alright, time to watch Jotaro and the others find DIO."

-Cairo Rooftops, 5 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We got up on the roof and I put on my All-Seeing Eyes. I said, "My companions, you are about to witness the end of the Joestars' journey through Egypt! All the Stand Users they have faced against don't hold a candle to DIO's….THE WORLD! Put on your All-Seeing Eyes and you'll see what I mean."

Thy put them all on, and they saw Vanilla Ice kill Avdol! Rias said, "What the hell was that!?"

As we kept watching, a tear left my eye, and I said, "That was DIO's last minion, Vanilla Ice and his Stand, Cream. It contains its personal void…...And it killed Avdol….Keep watching…."

We kept watching Polnareff and Iggy try to fight Vanilla Ice, but he kept kicking Iggy while Polnareff was getting beaten around. Rias said, "Isn't there anything we can do?!"

I kept crying and said, "N….No...We can't disrupt the order of events. Unlike your world, this timeline must be kept intact….I would love to kill Vanilla Ice and….IGGY!"

Iggy then used up the last of his energy to get Polnareff to the ceiling…...And he died….

I kept crying…"Iggy…..But at least Vanilla Ice will get what's coming to him!"

As soon as he was about to walk towards Polnareff, his leg disintegrated from the sunlight.

Rias said, "What…..What just happened?"

"Before this happened, Vanilla Ice killed himself because he thought he failed DIO, but DIO gave him some of his blood. So now Vanilla Ice is a Vampire, and as we all know, Vampires are weak to sunlight!"

We then heard Vanilla Ice say, "Don't you fucking try me, Polnareff! I'll get-AAAAHHHH!"

He then hopped straight into the sunlight, and turned to dust. I said, "Finally…..Iggy and Avdol died, but Polnareff avenged them by sending Vanilla Ice straight to Hell! And I'm sure Sir Zechs will have some fun with him! But they are still going to have trouble…..This time with DIO!"

Jotaro and the others busted into the room and saw the destruction. They then ran and busted into DIO's throne room as Polnareff was encountering DIO and The World. Once they appeared, DIO ran upstairs. As DIO left, the others found out about Iggy and Avdol dying. They dragged that moron 'Nimrod,' and told him to take them to DIO. Once they got upstairs, I heard Kal say, "I hope you can explain the rest of the encounter to your group, cause Lars is here!"

I noticed Lars on the streets, and we jumped down with our Stands making a softer landing. I said, "Now you have nowhere left to hide. Even Flow COURAGE!"

He grinned and said, "Right you are! Lose Yourself!"

Next to him was a skeleton-like figure with clock hands on his chest that were moving normally.

Rias and Akeno were about to attack him, but he had Lose Yourself throw a car in front of the girls and Jiraiya.

We finally ran to each other and I let out a punching barrage! "ORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

As Even Flow COURAGE was punching, he moved a flea-sized flame inside Lars' eyeball. With each punch, his Stand blocked it, and he punched EFC in the gut. I quickly recovered and I tried to punch him again, but I was moving slower. As I went to punch him, I also noticed that Lose Yourself's clock hands were moving slower as well. But I ignored it, and as my Stand went to punch again, he dodged it and punched him in the jaw.

I said, "Alright what the hell is going on!?"

He laughed maniacally and said, "You see, you nuisance of Lord DIO, this is the true power of my Stand, Lose Yourself! It can slow down time for you!"

"Dammit. Well, I can still beat you! Even Flow, NOW!"

"Right!" He held out his hand like a detonator, and set off the flame.

The smoke then cleared, and I saw him passed out. "Thank God, that's done. I can move freely-"

I then heard a faint laugh. "Haha….HAHAHA! You think that can beat me!? A mere blast like that!? HAHAH-"

A meteor then crushed him. Rias said, "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, but don't get near it. I'm getting a bad vibe from it."

Then there was a flash of purple and silver, and Rias was stabbed in the chest by some kind of sickle blade…."RIAS!"

 **THERE YOU HAVE IT! Isaac bravely fought against Lars and his Stand, Lose Yourself, but unfortunately, he was backed into a corner, but saved by a strange meteor. But Rias got stabbed by some unknown assailant. In the next chapter, Isaac will try to avenge Rias by defeating whoever that person was...Thanks for reading!**

 **I do not own any of the songs mentioned.**

 **Song References:**

 **Lose Yourself (Eminem song)**


	12. Hail To The King

**HEY EVERYONE! MercilessSun here with the 2nd to last chapter of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The 9th Shadow! In the last chapter, Isaac and the others faced off against Lars Shadows, the leader of the Shadow of DIO, but Lars was crushed by something, and Rias was mysteriously stabbed by a figure. In this chapter, Isaac will face off against this being and save the da...Hopefully!**

-Chronal Nexus, Kal's POV-

Isaac was fighting one of DIO's fanatics named Lars Shadows when said fanatic was crushed by a meteor. As soon as it happened, Rias was stabbed by something, and Isaac screamed, "RIAS!"

I pointed to a blonde Wanderer in the back of the room. "Alright, looks like things are getting hairy. Get him out of there!"

The blonde kid said, "You got it, Clark."

-Streets of Cairo, Isaac's POV-

What…..NO! I saw the person who stabbed Rias, and it was a near-naked man with long purple hair, and a blade sticking out his arm. "U…..Ultimate Kars…..What...What are you doing here-"

I then see a scar on the side of his torso….'Oh shit. Please don't tell me!'

Ultimate Kars said, "And just who are you?"

I replied while scared shitless, "I...I'm a friend of Joseph Joestar…."

He brought out his Brilliant Bone Blades, and said, "Well, then you shall die by my Blades, and my new ability."

I brought out Even Flow COURAGE in retaliation, and I started sinking into the ground. As I was sinking, I say, "What the fuck is this!?"

He grins and then has a green man with blue armor and a gold crown next to him. He said, "As I was drifting through space, I could feel a meteor strike my side, and it sent me back towards the Earth. As I landed on top of that fool, I felt…..different. To celebrate, I decided to stab your little friend. HAHAHAHAHA!"

As I got angry and was about to fight Ultimate Kars, I saw everyone except myself get pulled out. I talked on my communicator. "Kal, did you-"

But nothing but static came out of his end. The Parasite is near... I brought out a lot of fire and evaporated the earth, and climbed out. As I climbed out, I heard DIO in the distance yell out, "THE WORLD!"

"FU-" DAMMIT! We just had to fight while Jotaro is starting to fight DIO. Tim just froze, and we are both frozen. Wait…...OH FUCK! I start to see Ultimate Kars move. NONONONO! Wait….If Jotaro's my AU counterpart, then…...Yes! I know it's just a finger, but!

I made Even Flow shoot fire bullets to Kars, but he had his Stand turn the ground around him into a liquid-like substance, and then reformed into a wall around him. He said, "I quite like this power, a Stand I believe it's called. I think I shall call it 'Hail To The King,' so you can grasp this situation better."

After he said that, time resumed, and I made EFC unleash a punching barrage on Ultimate Kars! ORAORAORAORAORAORA! It busted through the wall, but Kars had Hail To the King unleash an even faster and more powerful barrage. And I put numerous molecular Fireballs in and all around him. However he grinned, and said, "You think your little Inferno plan will work, but I'll prove you wrong!"

I smelled…...gas? "OH SHIT-"

The fire then was ignited, and blew up in my face! I said, "What-"

DIO then yelled and used, "THE WORLD!"

GODDAMMIT! Kars starts to move towards me with a Bone Blade drawn, and says, "I turned the gasoline from that car into a vapor, and you walked right into my trap!"

I struggled to say, "Yo….You control…..The conversion of matter?!"

He said, "That's right. Now die!"

Time then resumed, and an arrow pierced through Even Flow COURAGE! "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Light flashed from Even Flow and he became…."EVEN FLOW REQUIEM!"

He then had a big golden suit of armor and a crown of Arrowheads, and had silver flames around him. I said, "Alright, let's see what you can do, Even Flow Requiem!"

He then unleashes an entire Silver Inferno, and set Ultimate Kars on fire! I said, "And that takes care of that….Now to find the Parasite."

He then slowly got up, and the fire was being put out. "How...HOW DARE YOU IGNITE ME, YOU WORM!"

Even Flow Requiem said, "How can you put out those flames!? They are supposed to burn until the target is dead!"

He said, "What part of conversion of matter do you not under-"

Then a man with blonde hair and a green student uniform appeared. I said, "Gi...Giorno! What are you doing here!?"

He said, "Kal sent me. I know exactly what you are dealing with. Now…..Golden Experience Requiem!"

His Stand appeared and unleashed a punching barrage on Ultimate Kars. "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"

Kars then was dead, and I finally breathed a sigh of relief. "So now what happens to him?"

"Well, from what Kal told me, because of my desire to defeat Kars, Golden Experience Requiem will send him into an endless cycle of death."

"Awesome, now where the hell is this Parasite?" I then felt a strange energy near a bridge in Cairo.

I ran to the final battleground of Jotaro vs. DIO, and said, "Use your Anchor and get out of here! I'll take care of your father!"

-End of Chapter-

 **Well, wasn't that something!? It turns out the person who stabbed Rias was Ultimate Kars, the Pillar Man who almost killed Joseph Joestar 50 years ago that returned when a Stand Meteor collided with him, and changed his trajectory, giving him a Stand called Hail To The King, which can control the conversion of matter! But fortunately, Isaac received a Requiem Stand, Even Flow Requiem, but Kars was too powerful. And then Giorno Giovanna, who is a Wanderer, defeated Ultimate Kars with Golden Experience Requiem! In the final chapter, Isaac will meet up with Jotaro and help defeat DIO once and for all! Thanks for reading!**

I do not own any songs referenced in this fanfiction.

Hail To The King-Avenged Sevenfold song

Kars-Band

Golden Experience-Prince song


	13. End Of The World

**What's up, everyone?! MercilessSun here with the final chapter of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The 9th Shadow! In the previous chapter, Isaac took revenge on Ultimate Kars for stabbing Rias, but failed and was saved by Giorno Giovanna yet another unknown Wanderer. And in the finale, Isaac will help set things right by fighting...DIO! Enjoy!**

-Bridge in Cairo, 10 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

Finally made it. On my way here, Even Flow had the Arrow leave his body, left somehow to the Chronal Nexus, and he became Even Flow COURAGE. Jotaro and DIO have been fighting, and making their way to this bridge, and I just made it before them. Of course DIO used The World a few more times, but I still got here. I hid behind an abandoned car on the road, and saw Jotaro get thrown onto the bridge, and he got up ready to land the finishing blow to DIO's head.

As he stood up slowly, we both saw DIO use THE WORLD! Time now stopped for 1 second…..

We both stood there, completely frozen, in anticipation of what was next. DIO said, "2 seconds have passed."

Come on, just throw the damn- "3 seconds have passed."

It then went silent as I saw DIO go to a nearby construction site. "4 seconds have passed."

He then picked up a steam roller. God, I still wish I had that strength, but due to my Human body, I can only lift about 150 pounds. That's kinda ironic, given my body type. "5 seconds have passed."

He's now going back to the bridge, and The World is carrying the steamroller now. "6 Seconds have passed."

Jotaro's eyes widened as he saw DIO's The World throwing down a…"ROAD ROLLER!"

Jotaro then brought out Star Platinum, and he unleashed a punching barrage on it. "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

I saw DIO come up behind the destruction of the steamroller, and I ran to him. "NO, YOU DON'T!"

DIO replied, "HOW ARE YOU ALI-"

Even Flow COURAGE punched DIO square in the jaw with blue fire lining the fist! ORA!

He got flung back and I stood there with Jotaro. Time then resumed. "You should have known better than to underestimate my power. The entire Joestar family obtained Stands through you, and I am Jotaro's counterpart from a world where clothing gives you power. So in a way, you created 2 weapons that become your own undoing, you bastard!"

I then felt a weird sensation on my left shoulder. So I looked over and saw a purple star. "Now we'll defeat you with…..THE WORLD!"

Time stopped, and I clenched my fists. Jotaro says, "Good grief. You're becoming pretty useful now."

"You have no idea, Jotaro. Now let's kill this bastard!"

We both then unleashed a punching barrage on DIO.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

"RATATATATATATATATATATATATA!"

Then DIO was broken and defeated. "Now you're dead…..Wait…..Dammit."

I then saw a Scarab-Type Parasite on DIO's chest. He then got up and said, "With this brand new power, you cann-GAH!"

I then punched DIO through his chest and killed the Parasite. "Just shut up."

I stepped away from DIO and said to Jotaro, "I know what he did, so fulfill your revenge."

"Thanks, kid."

DIO said, "You….HAK….You CANNOT DEFEAT I, THE ALMIGHTY DIO!"

He then tried to kick Jotaro, but Star Platinum came out and punched DIO's leg. As it connected, Star Platinum's and Jotaro's hand bled a little, but Dio's leg started breaking.

DIO screamed, "No...No….NNOOOO! I am the great DIO-"

He then exploded into a fountain of blood.

I said, "Not bad, Jotaro. I'm sure you'll be a very good Stand User one day."

He then grinned, and replied, "Shut the hell up."

I then smiled, and now that the Parasite was finished, I left this universe.

-Chronal Nexus, Isaac's POV-

I finally returned to the Chronal Nexus and Asia hugged me, and said, "You're back! You need to see Rias!"

I said, "Right! Let's go!"

I then ran to the infirmary with Asia.

-Chronal Nexus Infirmary, 5 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

I rushed to the infirmary, and saw Rias unconscious on her bed with bandages on her chest. The other girls were here, and Akeno said, "Isaac, you're back! What happened, and who attacked Rias?"

I was a little exhausted, and said, "That was the Pillar Man Joseph and I spoke of, Ultimate Kars. He pierced Rias was a metal blade made of his own bones. And to make matters worse, he gained a Stand called 'Hail To The King,' which could control the conversion of Matter. But it was a miracle that Giorno got here."

Kal entered, and said, "Well, I don't know about miracle, but it is one that you're still alive if you said that Kars developed a Stand."

I heard Rias grunt as she was regaining consciousness. "I...Isaac.."

"Rias! Oh my God. I'm so happy you're alive! I'm so sorry I put you guys in danger like that!"

"It..It wasn't your fault. I was just happy to be on your adventure." A tear then went down her cheek, and she passed out.

"Rias!"

Asia used her Twilight Healing to start recovering Rias. "Don't worry, Isaac. My Twilight Healing will get her back to normal. Please go home and rest."

I smiled with a few tears falling and i said, "Thanks, Asia. Did anyone want to come with me?"

Akeno came to my side, and said, "I'll rest with you, Isaac."

I kissed Rias on the forehead, and said, "Please get better. I love you."

We then went back home.

-Isaac's Apartment, 15 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

I was laying on the bed with Rias when I said, "Besides what has happened, I'm glad you all came with me."

Akeno smiled and said, "I'm glad we came with you. You always left on your adventures, and Rias got jealous of that, and I will admit, do did I."

I kissed her and said, "Then I'll be sure to bring you along more often. Well, fighting both Kars and DIO can be tiring, so I'll just sleep here."

She held me close and said, "So will I, love."

We then fell asleep in each other's arms.

-Isaac's Apartment, The Next Morning, Isaac's POV-

I woke up and noticed that almost everyone was sleeping next to me, except….."Rias…."

I gotta stop beating myself up over this! Kars is dead, and I'm gonna…..Wait. Do I hear the shower running?

I get out of bed and see….."RIAS!"

She turns off the shower, then turns to me and says, "Isaac! I meant to be a bit of a surprise for you!"

I went to her and hugged her. "I'm just glad you're alive!"

Akeno then hugged me from behind and said, "You know, you didn't have to wake us up so loudly if you wanted a good time, even with Rias. Nice to see you fully recovered, Rias."

She smiled and said, "It was thanks to Asia's Twilight Healing."

I said, "Well, I know Kal's gonna want my full report, but I'll wait until you're all ready."

"Then just give me a few minutes, dear."

-The Watchtower, 30 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Samantha and I made it to the Watchtower, where Kal and Jiraiya were discussing the events that transpired. Kal saw me and said, "Glad to see you're here, Isaac. Jiraiya said that there were a few gaps, so do you mind explaining what happened?"

"Sure thing. We arrived in 1987, meeting up with Joseph Joestar and learning of his history before he heard his grandson, Jotaro Kujo, was put in jail while developing his Stand, Star Platinum. When he left to Japan, you sent me a postcard to Morioh Town, where Rias, Akeno and I saw Josuke Higashikata as he was gaining Crazy Diamond. But once we saw him, everyone had been kidnapped by a fanatic of DIO Brando, Samantha Ulrich and her Stand, Twilight Zone. She said there were others known as the Shadows of The Lord who wanted to kill us, but one by one, they all fell, until we finally encountered her. Once I fought her, she took me to Cairo to meet DIO himself. As I was talking to DIO and hoping that I didn't get killed by his Stand, The World, Rias and the others killed the Flesh Bud that was controlling Samantha, thus getting me back to them."

"Interesting. Go on."

"Once we were united, we wound up on Avdol's Island, where we trained for 3 days, developing our Stands until the Crusaders made it to the island for Polnareff to defeat Cameo and his Stand, Judgment. Once we left, we went to a hot springs resort named Sanctuary, which the entire resort itself had gained a Stand thousands of years ago. A week after that, we went to Florence, Italy, where we encountered Tonio Trussardi's cousins, Ivan and Jason, and you know the rest until my final battle with Lars Shadows."

"So what happened?"

"Well, I fought Lars, and when he started literally slowing me down, he was crushed by a meteor that turned out to be Ultimate Kars. He then rushed over and stabbed Rias with his Brilliant Bone Blade, and proceeded to make Even Flow COURAGE fucking useless with his Stand, Hail To The King. However, my desire to kill Kars must have been strong enough to make the Arrow turn Even Flow COURAGE into Even Flow Requiem, which should have had flames as strong as the Amaterasu, but his Stand quickly put them out. Then Giorno brought out Golden Experience Requiem, and killed Ultimate Kars."

"That's right. So what did the Parasite latch onto? Was it Kars?"

"No. It was DIO. I went to the bridge where Jotaro killed DIO, waited for DIO to throw the steamroller, and when he tried to get behind and cut his head off, I blocked him, and killed a Scarab-Type Parasite, fixing the universe. Jotaro then defeated DIO as normal, and I returned here."

"Not that bad of a report. Don't worry about updating the Stand Encyclopedia, just rest up with Rias, and get to it in a few days."

"Will do, thanks for inviting us to fixing this universe."

We all then went back to my apartment.

-Isaac's Apartment, 5 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

I flopped onto the bed and said, "Goddamn, that was ridiculous! But at least we all made it back in one piece."

Rias laughed a little and said, "Speak for yourself, I wasn't expecting that. Well, let's go to sleep, darling."

"Right." I then clapped the lights off and went to bed with all my girls, along with Kuroka and Grayfia.

-End of Story-

 **Well, that was something, wasn't it?! Isaac helped Jotaro defeat DIO and finally set things right. I can't believe we're already finished. As you read earlier, I will add all Stand entries featured in this fanfictions, including Star Platinum, Magician's Red, Silver Chariot, and The World. And the next fanfiction will be an old favorite of mine...BLEACH! It will be set 101 years in the past, where Isaac and his girls try to stop Aizen before he has Hollows tear the Soul Society apart! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Stand Encyclopedia

**Hey everyone! Welcome to the Stand Encyclopedia for this awesome fanfiction! This features all Stands that were in the story. Enjoy.**

-Wanderer's Library, 3 Days Later, Isaac's POV-

Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Samantha and I just got here, and I checked out a computer, clicked on a file titled 'Stand Encyclopedia.'

As I clicked on it, I said, "Well, time to chronicle these good Stands."

First off...

Stand Name: Even Flow/EF COURAGE/ EF Requiem

Namesake: Pearl Jam song

User: Isaac Fennis

Power: B/A (COURAGE)/? (Requiem)

Speed: C/A/?

Durability: C/B/?

Precision: B/A/?

Range: B/D/?

Development: B/A/?

Ability: Controls blue flames which can burn the target. Can hide the flames in anything such as an eye, any space between 2 objects, even other nearby fires.

EFC: More powerful blue flames, and increased strength and reflexes.

EFR: Immense strength, and silver flames that cannot be put out until the target it killed (Target can bypass it by using a lot of water).

Appearance: Tall, muscular, light-blue-skinned figure with long blue hair that looks like it's on fire.

EFC: Tall muscular blue-skinned figure wearing blue armor with silver flame detailing, and long silver hair.

EFR: Golden armor covering his body, and silver flames surrounding him.

"Not bad for my Sacred Gear to become a Stand."

 **Rias then said, "Now don't you forget about..."**

Stand Name: Sympathy For The Devil/Sympathy For The Devil CROWN

Namesake: Rolling Stone song

User: Rias Gremory

Power: D/B

Range: D/B

Durability: C/A

Speed: C/B

Precision: B/A

Potential: B/A

Ability: Has the power of influence. Once the user touches the target, he/she becomes completely under the user's control. Only thing that breaks the control is if the user says so.

SWTDC: Can control energy similar to her Power of Destruction.

Appearance: 5'8 woman-like figure wearing leather corset, black heels, and long red hair.

SWTDC: 5'8 woman-like figure wearing a black dress and wore a gold crown.

Stand Name: Bat Country

Namesake: Avenged Sevenfold song

User: Xenovia Quarta

Power: A

Range: C

Speed: B

Durability: B

Precision: A

Development: B

Ability: Master swordsmanship, and Holy Light contained within its blade that, when used on an opponent, kills the enemy using their own sins.

Appearance: A 5'9 woman with short black hair and wearing blue light armor, wielding a silver sword.

Stand Name: Meaning of Life

Namesake: Disturbed song

User: Akeno Himejima

Power: B

Range: B

Speed: C

Durability: B

Precision: A

Potential: B

Appearance: 5'9 female figure wearing a kimono with lime-green shoulder length hair.

Ability: It can release someone's most innermost sexual desires, and also has control over lightning.

Akeno then said, "I quite liked that power."

Stand Name: Sound of Madness

Namesake: Shinedown song

User: Jiraiya

Power: C

Speed: C

Range: D

Durability: B

Precision: B

Potential: D

Ability: Sound of Madness can cancel out any sound in a 20-meter range, including those in someone's head.

Appearance: A man wearing a tank top, baggy jeans, and black headphones.

Stand Name: Twilight Zone

Namesake: Golden Earring song

User: Samantha Ulrich

Power: A

Speed: A

Range: Unlimited

Precision: A

Durability: A

Development: A

Ability: Twilight Zone is a pocket universe, able to be molded in any way the user deems fit. Oxygen can be removed, gravity can be changed, and the ground itself can be moved.

Appearance: Depends on the user.

Stand Name: Whiskey In A Jar

Namesake: Metallica song

User: Sting

Power: C

Speed: B

Range: D

Durability: C

Precision: D

Potential:C

Ability: Alcohol Transference: Takes the alcohol from the user's system and transfers it to the target after hits to the his/her bare skin.

Appearance: A small green tick.

"Ugh, why did that have to be my first hangover?"

Stand Name: Just The Two Of Us

Namesake: Bill Withers song

User: Bono

Range: E

Power: E

Speed: E

Potential: B

Precision: A

Durability: A.

Appearance and Ability: Bunch of strings that connect the user and the target to each other. If the user had the intent to do so, the target could be torn apart.

Stand Name: Scar Tissue

Namesake: Red Hot Chili Peppers song

User: David The Disturbed

Power: C

Range: D

Speed: D

Precision: B

Durability: B

Development: C

Ability: It can kill the target with their own sins, choking them with the sins.

Appearance: Black smoke.

Stand Name: What Does The Fox Say?

Namesake: Ylvis song

User: A fox.

Power: C

Speed: A (Cause the user is a fox)

Range: D

Durability: B

Precision: B

Potential: D

Ability: When the user bites the target, the target hears whispers that turn into shouts.

Appearance: The fox's fangs.

"Talk about a bad song stuck in your head."

Stand Name and User: Sanctuary (A Hot Springs, much like Sugar Mountain)

Namesake: Utada Hikaru song (Kingdom Hearts II Opening)

Power: E

Speed: E

Range: E

Potential: E

Precision: E

Durability: A

Ability: Total Bliss-Whenever someone enters Sanctuary, the person feels mentally, physically, and sexually relaxed.  
"That was a good week."

Stand Names: Wrong Side of Heaven, Righteous Side of Hell

Stand Users: Ivan and Jason Trussardi (Cousins to Tonio)

Namesake: Five Finger Death Punch Song, lyrics, album

Abilities: WSoH becomes part of food, but when eaten, decreases the luck of the consumer. RSoH, however, increases the luck in the food.

Power: E

Speed: C

Range: B

Durability: A

Precision: E

Potential: C

Appearance: None to report.

Stand Name: Shout At The Devil

Namesake: Motley Crue song

User: Mickey Sixx

Power: B

Speed: B

Range: D

Durability: B

Precision: A

Development: C

Ability: Causes those to hear its screams to go berserk.

Appearance: Green and blue slender body.

"At least we got to meet the Crusaders."

Stand Name: Rainbow In The Dark

Namesake: Dio song

User: Skeleton Heel Stone coliseum (Along with Wham's ashes)

Power: E

Speed: E

Range: E

Potential: E

Precision: E

Durability: A

Ability: Can bring in alternate universe version of target.

Appearance: N/A.

"I'm quite glad that we saw what happened to Wham."

Stand Name: Lose Yourself

Namesake: Eminem song

User: Lars Shadows

Power: B

Range: D

Speed: Primarily B, but increases due to ability (Stated below.)

Precision: B

Durability: C

Development: C

Ability: Can slow down time to any target attacked by Stand.

Appearance: Skeleton-like figure with clock hands on his chest.

Stand Name: Hail To The King

Namesake: Avenged Sevenfold song

User: Ultimate Kars

Power: A

Speed: A

Range: E

Precision: A

Durability: A

Potential: A

Ability: Matter Conversion, it can switch a solid to a liquid, then to a gas, then back to a liquid. Also possesses God-like strength, speed, and defense.

Appearance: Green man with blue armor and a gold crown.

"Talk about a pain in the ass. But at least Giorno pulled my ass out of that fire."

Stand Name: Star Platinum

User: Jotaro Kujo

Power: A

Speed: A

Range: C

Precision: A

Durability: A

Development: A

Ability: Immense strength, reflexes, and precision, and after fighting DIO, gained the ability 'The World,' which can stop time for up to 10 seconds.

Appearance: Tall muscular purple skinned man wearing shoulder pads and a loincloth.

Stand Name: Magician's Red

User: Muhammad Avdol

Power: B

Speed: B

Range: C

Durability: B

Precision: C

Development: D

Ability: Control of flames and heat.

Appearance: Humanoid red skinned figure with bird's head.

Stand Name: Silver Chariot

User: Jean Pierre Polnareff

Power: C

Speed: A

Range: C

Durability: B

Precision: B

Development: C

Ability: Enhanced speed, armor, and master swordsman.

Appearance: Human-like figure clad in silver armor. Can also detach armor for more speed.

Stand Name: The World

User: DIO Brando

Power: A

Speed: A

Range: C

Durability: A

Precision: B

Development: B

Ability: Super strength, speed and defense. Can stop time for up to 9 seconds.

Appearance: Golden figure with golden headpiece covering half its face.

-Encyclopedia Closed-

I saved the entries, and we walked back to my room.

 **Well, we finally got to the end here. I thank everyone for favoriting and following. So, as I stated before, my next fanfiction will be Bleach. I haven't decided on the title yet. But I promise the story will be good. For those who have seen my previous fanfictions, Mr. Fennis will have my old Zanpaku-To, the Merciless Sun. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
